


【DMC】【VDN】VDN 亂燉

by rastar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, 亂倫, 孕期双性蛋, 生蛋, 產乳, 雙龍, 魔人車
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: VDN亂燉原作：DMC配對：VDN互攻，5代形象，有新V/D/新VV，新V/N/新V，UD回憶。警告：Mpreg，孕期雙性蛋，產乳，亂交，3P，雙龍，魔人車，生蛋。大綱：私設崽由但親手帶大並且搞上，孕蛋產前發情，把崽和哥也帶著發情，毫無理智的亂交派對，VD生崽設定，新蛋是哥和崽的。





	【DMC】【VDN】VDN 亂燉

VDN亂燉

原作：DMC

配對：VDN互攻，5代形象，有新V/D/新VV，新V/N/新V，UD回憶。

警告：Mpreg，孕期雙性蛋，產乳，亂交，3P，雙龍，魔人車，生蛋。

大綱：私設崽由但親手帶大並且搞上，孕蛋產前發情，把崽和哥也帶著發情，毫無理智的亂交派對，VD生崽設定，新蛋是哥和崽的。

+++

Nero結束獵魔回到事務所毫不意外的發現他的雙親在床上亂搞，但當他走近床時才發現躺在下面的居然是Vergil，難得他爸想在下面，發情了？雖然Vergil同時也在用尾巴操Dante的前穴，Nero靠近Dante親了一口他帶著鬍渣的側臉，同時用手捏了一把他媽的大奶，然後去摸住了他弟弟妹妹或是兒子女兒的渾圓肚子，他能感覺到裡面有兩股新生的魔源，但不能確定來源，他也希望有個是他的孩子，但不得不承認Vergil比他更具有優勢。

「有這個閒情逸致不如快去操你媽。」Dante奶水充足的胸被他這一捏噴出了乳汁，乳汁噴濺到Vergil身上，讓Vergil皺眉。

「哇喔，你怎麼了？」Nero問，雖然Vergil通常一臉不高興，但也沒這麼一點就著啊？

「他被我帶的被動發情了，正不爽呢，別管他，小寶貝，快來吧，我還需要你呢！」Dante停下前方的律動，兩手伸到後方扳開自己已經被Vergil射得亂七八糟的後穴。

「你們每次都弄得那麼鬆。」Nero抱怨到，但上床拉褲褲鏈，掏出陰莖插入Dante後穴，絕對不承認是他的問題，他還小呢，他還可以長大，Nero的尺寸絕對傲視群雄，是Vergil太非人類了。

「啊！」隨著Nero的深入Dante發出快慰的呻吟，雖然Vergil的尾巴很棒，但終究只有一根，沒法滿足孕期的雙穴的特殊狀況。

Nero跪在Dante深後操著他，連帶著操著最下面的Vergil，他大張著雙腿環繞著Dante的後腰，Vergil雙手托著Dante的肚子，讓寶寶們別晃得太厲害，Vergil的陰莖也在Dante的肚子上摩擦，Dante的陰莖隨著Nero的律動蹭過他的前列腺並在他的生殖裂戳刺著，雖然明知道不轉變成真魔人型態就不會懷孕，但每當Dante經過時他還是會緊張地收緊後穴，他喜愛Dante的大肚子和為他生兒育女這件事不代表他也想體驗。

從Dante的兩個穴都充滿著Vergil的精液可得知，Dante在Nero回來前已經跟Vergil滾了很久的床了，Nero雖然尺寸還不如他爸，但力度和頻率還是可以的，而且準頭絕對是他的優點，他次次都戳在Dante的前列腺的位置，讓Dante爽的大腦發麻。

前方的陰莖被Vergil緊緻的後穴包裹著，他哥只是不喜歡在下位的被掌控感，但是技巧可是一點都不差，隨著進出而收縮的肉道和他自己身經百戰的熟穴比起來一點都不遜色，甚至還帶了點處女般羞澀，雖然他哥沒像他生過孩子，但也不是甚麼天真無邪的處女。

Dante想到他老哥剛從地獄回來的時候，說什麼兩天大，反正那尺寸絕對不只兩天大，而且他聞味道都知道是他那個拋弟棄子的混帳哥哥，在他被Urizen搞得一蹋糊塗的時候，Vergil的人性面卻在房車上跟Nero亂搞。

Dante的第一反應是”哇喔，真是好一副父慈子孝的場面”，接下來才是”這小崽子才一個月就忘記他媽/他叔了，真令人傷心”最後才是為Nico的沙發默哀，雖然他認為他的小粉絲知道後還是會氣炸的，不過Nico是個好女孩，她的確是。

所以她大概率會因為最後他也加入了那”父慈子孝”的現場而原諒他們，哈，反正最後被算帳的肯定是Nero。

不得不說他老哥的人性面還是很美味的，也難怪小崽子那麼快把他拋在腦後，有誰能夠拒絕張開雙腿請求補魔的V呢？尤其是那纖細又骨感的腿大張，而那瘦削的臀中張開的後穴還緩緩流出崽子的精液。

沒有人能拒絕，半魔也是一樣。

更別提那毫無邏輯巨大的陰莖，為什麼他全身都瘦巴巴的但那話兒還是那麼大？這毫無道理，雖然Dante喜歡這種毫無道理。

Dante在被Urizen抓走前來不及告訴他兒子V的身分，造成了V和他家崽子的被亂倫，Nero氣炸了，不過說真的，反正這又不是第一次，就惡魔這種喜好與強者交配來強化下一代的習性這肯定也不會是最後一次。

而且反正他和Vergil回地獄度蜜月去了，崽子氣炸就氣炸吧，也許崽子還能趁時候多找幾個親戚出來呢！

雖然Urizen殺了太多人搞得人間一團糟這點他必須除掉他，但不得不說他哥的惡魔面搞起來真的爽爆了！

誠然崽子也很美味，他也慢慢調教了兩三年，讓崽子總是能夠從最完美的角度幹他，並且在被幹時以完美的節奏收縮後穴（嘖，這招後來被崽子拿去討好他爸了），但人形的局限性還是大大的束縛了邊界。

而Urizen，該怎麼說才好，畢竟他的武器是藤蔓，用武器有些不恰當，那更像是他的共生體，據他所知Urizen是能感受到藤蔓的感受的。

那就像同時被幾百根陰莖操似的，而且這幾百根陰莖還配合良好，隨時知道哪個該上哪裡，更別提那些為他補充營養的汁液，只要不提那些汁液的原料，他還是挺喜歡那種全身上下被填滿的感受的。

那種被灌滿的飽漲感讓他想到懷著Nero的時候，雖然他那時候被將要迎接新生命這件事嚇壞了，但當生下Nero後仔細回想，他其實很喜歡這種有個生命跟他緊密相連的感覺。

這讓他感到溫暖，這讓他想到了家。

這或許是他選擇再次懷孕的緣故，Vergil回來了，就在他身邊，他不會再走了，Nero也在他身邊，儘管小崽子像極了他爸就算有愛也不說，唉，他不是這樣教小崽子的啊，他怎麼就像到Vergil了呢？

似乎是終於受夠了Dante的走神Vergil用尾巴狠狠戳向Dante陰道深處的子宮頸，Dante尖叫一聲射在了Vergil的後穴中，同時Dante的後穴也反射地夾緊，Nero用盡他生平的所有意志力才沒被Dante夾射，要不然他就要被兩位Old man叫快槍俠了。

為了避免壓到還沒出生的小小崽子們，Dante抽出自己滾到旁邊去，同時翻了個面仰躺在床上，同時崽子的陰莖在他體內也轉了半圈，Dante扶著自己的下腹同時感受著崽子的陰莖。

他當然沒法從體表摸到崽子的陰莖了，他現在只能從摸到小小崽子的蛋殼，還不是特別硬，應該跟崽子一樣是出來後碰到空氣才硬化的。

崽子還在操他的前列腺，儘管他剛射過，這樣做並不特別舒服，他想到他當初生下Nero的時候，巨大的蛋通過他的陰道裡，因為第一次生產和位置的緣故，蛋最粗的地方正好卡在他的前列腺上，重力使蛋狠狠輾壓著他的前列腺。

他的小寶貝還沒出生就學會操他媽了，那幾個小時肯定是他人生最混亂的幾小時，他一方面陰道被撐大的疼的要死，另一方面前列腺被輾壓的全是快感，他的陰莖也因此挺立，他不記得那個晚上他射了幾次，只知道當蛋出來時蛋殼上粘著的可不全是羊水，而他的陰莖則是射到生疼。

不過這次大概不會那樣了，他有好好擴張產道，不會像之前那樣因為狹窄的產道卡著蛋而生/高潮了幾小時。

他相信Vergil和Nero會好好幫他擴張產道的。

Vergil過來把Dante抱在懷裡，陰莖在Nero進出的地方蠢蠢欲動著，Nero接收到他老爸的暗示，抽出陰莖往前方的蜜穴戳進，同時Vergil也插入了Dante的後穴，他們父子兩個巨大陰莖隔著薄薄的組織磨擦著。

Nero可以從這個角度看清Dante迷亂的表情，這是Dante單獨跟他做的時候不會出現的，通常Dante會顯得更游刃有餘，這讓Nero回想起他的成年禮，是Dante帶領到進入性愛這個領域。

雖然那時候Dante其實自己本身也不是非常熟練，Nero長大的這些年可沒少趕走追求Dante的人，他不需要後爸，他們兩個一起生活就很好，Nero相信Dante也是這樣想的，畢竟常常出差的他想要發生點什麼他也沒辦法。

那天Dante對他很溫柔，這跟之後他們通常的野獸模式差遠了，Nero可以猜到Dante是在藉由這溫柔補償過去的自己，Dante從來沒有對他說他是怎麼進到他肚子裡的，不過結合Nero從Lady那邊打聽到的，他大概可以猜到他爸這個渣男跳下魔界之前做了什麼。

那是場極盡溫柔的性愛，Dante甚至都不敢直接進來，說是怕弄傷他，天知道就算直接在他們心臟上插把刀他們都不會死，Nero倒是不介意當Dante自己17歲的替身，如果這能讓他釋懷也不錯，這又不是Dante的錯，他可以想像那時的Dante有多麼惶恐及傷心，以至於他從來不提Vergil，搞得Nero對他渣爹的所有印象都來自Lady和自己想像。

所以跟V好上這件事真的不能怪他。

V長得太不像他腦海中那個拋弟棄子的渣爹了，首先外貌就不是他們斯巴達家特有的白髮，再者那瘦弱的人類身軀也和Dante天差地別。

他其實一開始很討厭V的。

Dante被Urizen留下時Nero除了自責自己的弱小，心中也不免責怪帶來這個任務的V，雖然理智上知道這毫無道理，畢竟就算沒有V的委託也肯定有別人要他們來處理這棵樹，但他就是遷怒了這個黑髮的召喚師。

就是他，就是他害他失去了伴侶和母親，如果沒有他Dante就不會為了他們犧牲自己留下。

隱約的厭煩和恨意悄然升起了怒火，並且在他向他請求補魔時爆發，他毫無憐憫的對待召喚師，看到他剛剛射進去的精液從V合不攏的肛口流出，白色的液體沿著他瘦削的大腿留下，Nero心中報仇的快感油然而生。事後證明他也沒認錯仇人，雖然把Vergil和Urizen做的都算到V頭上也不理性，不過他們總歸是同一人。

更何況這兩個混帳把他留在人間收拾殘局自己跑到魔界去度蜜月了！而回來後Dante居然還抱怨那時候他太快跟V搞在一起了，哈囉？是誰去魔界度蜜月一年後才回來的啊？而且如果Dante一開始就講明V的身分那他絕對不會跟V搞在一起好嗎？大概……不會啦？

對於他們倆魔界蜜月的事，Nero或多或少還是有些忌妒，他知道在Dante心中他怎麼樣都比不過Vergil，即便他才是那個陪伴Dante 20年的那個，但雙胞胎的天生默契和感情還是讓他嫉妒。

Nero看著Dante扭頭跟他身後的Vergil接吻，他有些氣悶用力頂Dante的子宮頸，成功引得Dante發出呻吟，Vergil看了他一眼，持續他自己的規律，好像沒受到任何影響。Nero想到一個主意，就算之後他會被Vergil捉弄他也後悔，反正Dante肯定會幫他緩頰的。

Nero從Dante的身體裡抽出陰莖，對準Vergil的後穴插了進去，他裡面還有Dante之前留下的精液，十分的潤滑簡直沒有阻力。

沒有料到Nero會來這招的Vergil瞪了他一眼，但還沒等他發作便被發現事情不對的Dante親上，真為難他前穴飢渴的要命小崽子還要跟他爸嘔氣，Dante拉過Vergil想發作的手放到他的肚子上，後穴努力的收縮著，同時被操得合不攏前穴則隨著呼吸一張一闔的。

接受了Dante安撫的Vergil又瞪了Nero一眼，但好歹沒有發作，甚至讓自己的尾巴進到Dante的前穴操他。

此時Dante被Vergil的尾巴和陰莖操著前後兩穴，Nero操著Vergil，偶爾甚至會毫無預警地從Vergil身體裡抽出來，插到Dante的後穴裡和Vergil的陰莖一起雙龍Dante，這種不可預測的緊張感讓Dante爽得全身顫抖。

連Dante的陰莖也不例外，它頂端的前液已經沾濕了孕肚底部，Vergil的手色情的撫摸孕肚，但因為位置的緣故沒有辦法摸到Dante的陰莖，他用眼神示意Nero，Nero也很識時務的握住Dante堅挺的陰莖撸動起來，Nero特意將手切換成惡魔的外型，鬼手粗糙的表面給Dante帶來更多刺激。

Dante自己的手則是去揉捏著自己的胸部，一會抓揉著乳肉，因脹奶而比平時顯得更白嫩的乳肉從指縫間爆出，一會轉而去玩黑珍珠似的大乳頭，熟練的用兩指輾壓著乳頭，奶白色帶著絲絲魔力的乳汁溢了出來，流淌在他的胸膛。

Nero當然知道Dante的乳頭為什麼會那麼大，事實上他也是罪魁禍首，畢竟在年幼時他可沒少吸吮Dante的乳頭，甚至是後來Dante停止產乳了他也沒少用各種藉口來要他的”奶嘴”。

然而看著Dante自己玩弄乳頭的景象還是太過火辣，Nero把陰莖插回Dante的後穴和Vergil一起雙龍他，Nero熟練的蹭過Dante的前列腺，讓沉浸在快感中的Dante有些頭痛，太多的刺激一下湧進他的大腦，簡直要把他的腦袋炸了，最終在Dante的尖叫中Nero和Vergil射在了Dante的後穴，Dante則把自己的肚皮和Nero的衣服弄得一蹋糊塗。

累到完全不想動的Dante賴在Vergil身上不肯下來，礙於弟弟懷著他的蛋還快生了的Vergil沒有像往常一樣暴力的掀翻他，而是小心翼翼地從Dante身下出來躺到旁邊休息。

直到現在才射出今天第一發的Nero還硬著，他到現在才有閒情逸致把身上的魔力服裝回收，微亮的藍光一閃，他就像他糟糕的父母一樣光裸了，相較於在他回來前已經不曉得滾多久床的父母，Nero還精力旺盛，他剛剛已經操過Vergil和Dante了，但今天他還沒被操過。

Nero將手恢復人形，伸手到Dante的前穴挖摳著，裡面充滿了他和Vergil的白色精液和Dante自己分泌的透明黏液，黏稠又滑膩，Nero沾了一手翹起屁股往自己後穴送去。

今天還沒開工的小穴緊得很，半魔的超強恢復力讓他們每次都像處子一樣需要重新開苞，Nero按壓著自己的肛口，緩了會才伸入手指，他很快的適應並且逐漸增多，他向來對前戲沒什麼耐心，即便對自己也一樣，反正這世界上沒什麼東西可以傷害到他們。

但這時問題來了，他應該先用後穴操誰呢？Nero坐在Dante和Vergil中間猶豫著，最後他決定不管了，Nero用雙手同時撸動左右兩邊Dante和Vergil的陰莖，最終是Vergil先硬了起來，Vergil挑釁的看了Dante一眼，好像是在用眼神說”Vergil得一分”，但出乎他意料得Dante沒有反駁或耍賴，而是轉頭親他拉著他的手到他的胸上揉捏。

Nero早就習慣了這兩人若無旁人的調情，他自顧自地坐上Vergil的陰莖，並扶著那個龐然巨物進入自己的身體，他先是含著龜頭適應了會，最後才坐下騎起了Vergil。

而Vergil的上半身此時正被Dante摟在懷裡吸他的奶，自從九個月後他的奶水就沒斷過，輕輕一壓都有奶水溢出，搞得他渾身奶味，既然孩子的爸現在沒事，幫他吸吸奶也是剛好。

Nero有點生氣，雖然Vergil是他爹，而且是Dante主動給Vergil餵奶的，但是Dante的胸部是他從小的口糧，Dante的奶是他神聖而不可侵犯的領地，Nero立刻拋下Vergil的陰莖，俯身上前咬住Dante的另一邊乳頭，並用手去推Vergil。

「幼稚。」Vergil嗤了一聲並離開，不想跟小崽子計較的Vergil坐到一邊看著他們的”母慈子孝”。Nero像小野獸般朝Vergil齜牙，幼稚又如何，他本來就年齡小啊，反正只要他在的時候他不想看到別人碰Dante的奶，就算是他親爸也不行。

Dante不得已的從辣媽和老公亂搞切換回給寶寶哺乳的模式，無語問天花板的同時擔心大兒子會不會跟小小崽子搶奶喝，他應該沒那麼不成熟……吧？坐在一旁的Vergil不禁想他和Dante怎麼會生出一個這樣的小混蛋，到底是哪裡出差錯才會讓Nero的性格這麼幼稚？這肯定是Dante的問題。

Nero趴在Dante胸前，他上下都很餓，剛才Dante也被他撸硬了，他抬起下半身扶著Dante的陰莖進入自己的後穴，Nero非常體諒不方便的Dante，自行動了起來。

Vergil看著動彈不得又一臉爽快的Dante想起他還是Urizen時的記憶，那一個月他們還真是玩了不少東西，因為樹上沒有東西給他進食，他還用樹液灌滿了Dante，有時候Vergil會懷疑那一個月Dante沒有走是因為辦不到還是因為不想走。

正當Vergil還在思考時，Dante的聲音驟變，原本歡愉的輕哼轉變成有些痛苦的呻吟，他的雙手也抱住肚子，Nero嚇到趕緊從他身上下來，在一旁手足無措。

「怎麼樣了？」Vergil問的同時伸手去摸Dante的肚皮，肌肉收緊觸感很硬。

「大概是要生了。」Dante說，他可以感覺到蛋在下墜，雖然痛但還可以忍受的範圍。

Vergil伸手去摸Dante的陰道，子宮頸已經下降了，但宮頸口開得不夠大，Vergil看向Dante沒有說話，但他們還是懂了彼此的想法，Vergil上前插入Dante開了一點的子宮頸口。

一旁的Nero剛開始有些搞不清狀況，看到的動作才明白，見鬼的雙胞胎感應，不過這樣真的對生產有幫助？Nero疑惑，看情況暫時還不需要他，他先去準備清洗用的溫水和乾淨的毛巾了。

Vergil的動作比剛才狂歡時輕柔多了，畢竟他也不想傷到小小崽或是Dante，Dante的宮頸口擴大到和Vergil龜頭一樣大了，但這尺寸距離蛋出來遠遠不夠。

當Nero回到房間時Vergil已經魔人化，而他身下的Dante則被幹得翻白眼，Nero上前親了一口Dante確認他的情況，在感覺到他的氣息後Dante迅速地摟過他和他接吻，看來還是有意識的，Nero判斷到。

「上來，一起。」Vergil說，魔人化後的嗓音帶著金屬質感的翁鳴聲有些刺耳。

「確定？」Nero看著Dante承受Vergil魔人化陰莖的部位，他看起來被塞滿了，一點空間都沒有。

「他能承受更多，他生下了你。」Vergil說，聲音中帶著一絲催促。

Nero爬上了床，Vergil已經調整好位置他躺在Dante身下，雙手分開Dante的大腿使之成M型對著Nero張開，巨大魔人化的陰莖插在那待產的前穴中，好似填滿整個穴口，但Nero知道這遠不是Dante的極限，Dante幾十年前生下他，蛋的半徑可比陰莖大多了。

Nero先是用兩隻手指伸進Dante的陰道裡，即便被這個龐然巨物撐開，Dante總還有空間留給更多的手指和陰莖，陰道裡面本來就又濕又滑，手指很快的增加，最後是Nero人型的陰莖。

等到Nero也進來了Vergil才又開始抽插，他可以感覺到Vergil巨大的魔人陰莖頂端套了個軟綿綿的東西，那是Dante的子宮頸？他應該也要插進宮頸口，不然擴張就沒有意義了。

Vergil顯然也跟他想到一塊去了，他退出子宮頸口，換Nero進去，剛才已經被撐大的宮頸口鬆垮垮的包住Nero的人類陰莖，再更裡面的是堅硬的蛋殼。

再確定Nero進去後Vergil才把陰莖插回來，但突然的動作讓Dante發出一聲尖叫，Nero連忙握緊Dante的手安撫他，反倒是Vergil又開始了大開大闔的動作。

「你也變身。」Vergil對Nero說，其實他再不講Nero也準備變身了，拿魔人的陰莖和人類陰莖去互相磨蹭真的很痛。

Dante在Nero變身後發出一聲軟綿綿的呻吟，他確實是想過讓他們擴張產道，但這也太滿了，他很少同時和魔人化的兩人做的，他覺得他的下體被塞得太滿了，而Vergil和Nero還保持這個型態抽動著，這讓他有點擔心小小崽的蛋殼會不會被弄破。

「夠了……我覺得夠了。」為了小小崽的蛋殼，Dante還是阻止了兩半魔的動作，而他們雖然都還硬著，但還是很配合地離開他的身體。

宮頸口的確足夠大了，他們一離開便可以看到蛋殼的花紋露出在陰道口，Dante深呼吸用力將第一顆蛋產下，Nero接過蛋拿到一旁洗乾淨，並用毛巾包裹好。

Vergil解除魔人化後握著Dante的手，第二顆蛋很快下降到穴口，但顯然他的發育更好，尺寸比他的第一顆蛋還大，Dante試著用力，不僅沒能生下它反倒在收力時把已經生出的部分帶了回去。Vergil的手已經在穴口等候，似乎是準備有任何不對時伸手把蛋撈出來。

「不，再讓我試一下。」Dante說，他拉過Vergil的手讓他撸動他挺立的陰莖，自己的手則是在肚皮上按壓著，幾聲撩人的低吟後蛋最粗的位置終於通過穴口，他也射在Vergil手上。

Dante渾身大汗淋漓，雙腿無力的大張，兩個洞口都呈現著一副被玩壞合不攏的模樣，甚至還有白色的精液夾雜其中，令Vergil和Nero無比心動，但他們暫時止住了慾望，Dante現在肯定累壞了。

Nero把第二顆蛋洗好了連同第一顆蛋放到Dante懷裡讓他抱著，兩顆蛋殼上都纏繞著藍紅相間的花紋，區別只在於第一顆蛋的藍色花紋是墨藍接近黑色，而第二顆蛋的藍色花紋則是近乎透明的藍，和Nero的翅膀一樣的顏色，看來誰是父親一目了然。

Nero將脫力的Dante連同他懷裡的蛋抱到他房間安置好，看著Dante在他的床上熟睡Nero露出微笑。

The End

後記  
+++  
想了想還是把塔頂的回憶刪掉了，反正一切皆好第五章就要寫到了(雖然這兩篇不連動)，也沒有刪得很徹底啦，崽的回憶有提一點點，哥的想法也刪了，就是開個車想那麼多呢，還是讓U醬玩觸手比較實在不是嗎？主動擴張子宮頸完全就是胡說八道，不要信喔(不會有人信吧?)寫這種完全不符合常理的東西好破廉恥，是的，我前面五千的車一點都不破廉恥，但寫最後這個生蛋很破廉恥。  
崽微笑完還是要回去和哥一起收拾的XDDDDD只是剛才是崽洗蛋哥陪護所以可以反過來而已XDDDD


End file.
